What Shaking With Jack?
by TheCreativeOne17
Summary: One night, the gang decides to hang out at the apartment. Unfortuntely they all witness something no one would ever want too. Now, with a new set back, Jack tries to live as normally as possible. With the gang, along with everyone else, will it be easy?
1. Little Shaky Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, except my ideas in this story.

_Thoughts: I have a friend who experienced all this stuff, that's why I know all the stuff, just telling you guys just in case you think "How does she know all this?" Pretty much all the stuff thats in here is from my friends first seizure...oops, ruined that! hehee Read and review_

The entire gang sat in the small living room/kitchen in the apartment of Angela and Rachel's. Married couple, Corey and Topanga Matthews sat on two bar stools holding each other's hands. Sean Hunter and his girlfriend Angela Miller sat on the large red leather couch a little too cozy for their own good. Eric Matthews, older brother of Corey, sat next to the two love birds. Rachel had pulled up a folding chair and occupied the seat. Lastly, Jack hunter, half brother of Sean, sat on another pulled up chair as his physical awareness was lost in a haze.

The air had been filled with an uncomfortable tension filled silence. Everyone looked around at his or her friends looking for ways to start a conversation. Everyone had their ideas how to start one, but had much to fear for some reason. Interrupting the peace of the glass still silence had been a rush of pain up Jack's spine and into his skull. Wincing, he groaned. This had been the fourth time this week and it was only Tuesday.

"Everything okay Jack?" Rachel questioned.

Jack looked up at the girl he called one of his best friends. Her obnoxious red hair stood out like a sore thumb. His vision suddenly spilt into two like it had earlier that morning. Two Rachels, twice the beauty his thoughts tickled. But the pain lingering in his head started to really pound interrupted the thoughts. He stood up slowly to retrieve some pain killer of some sort.

As Jack walked past Corey and Topanga, he grabbed a glass, filled it with water and then reached for the pain medicine. But before he could, he felt all eyes were on him. He turned his body around to see his suspicions confirmed. Everyone in the room had been staring him down completely. Sweat began to rolled down his cheeks and fill his brow. He pasted a fake smile on his face as insecurity filled him. The room around him began to spin around without much warning. He felt like he was on some sort of merry-go-around.

Jack's hand that had held the cool glass began to shake and so did the rest of his entire body. His muscles tightened as his body continued to tremble unmercifully. His grip on the glass lightened and it came hurdling towards the ground. Then it shattered all over the place as it smacked the hard wood floor. The entire gang jumped as they saw the glass break and then they all quickly looked up to see their friend. His left arm jerked up automatically without any order from its master and then his left side of his face clamped up. Next thing, he knew like the glass, he fell down hard all over the scattered glass.

To everyone's horror the young man started to shake even more violently then he had been already. His dark attractive eyes spun to the back of his head. Everyone sat in complete shock as the man they came to know and love fell into a convulsion. Immediately, Topanga jumped up and snagged the phone off the receiver. In an instant after she dialed 911 a dispatcher answered;

"Hello, my friend is having a seizure in front of us! Okay, the apartment complex is Baker Complex and its level 5 and room two...its right in front of the elevator. While we wait, sure. Okay...okay and okay. Thank you!"

Topanga then hopped over to where Jack lied convulsing. She dropped to her knees forgetting the shattered glass. The sharp pieces dug deep into her knees causing pain to sting. The adrenaline to help Jack as much as she could pushed the pin pricks away. She turned his out of control body off his face and lied him on his back. Then she took his tight flannel shirt and without any thought, ripped it right down the middle.

"What are you doing?" Corey nervously inquired.

"The dispatcher said while we wait for the ambulance to turn him, on his back, rip any tight clothing around his chest, and move everything out of his way so he doesn't get hurt. I could use some help!" Topanga informed as she gathered the pieces of glass that hadn't dug themselves into Jack's skin.

The rest of the gang sat still, completely paralyzed in fear and shock. Suddenly, Sean jumped up quickly and raced over to his brother's trembling body. He came down to his knees as well.

"Heck, he's my brother...I should have been the first one down here." he alleged as he choked. "How can I help?"

"Move the dresser right here, before he hits that and causes himself more damage."

Sean nodded as he stood up and stepped over his brother. He took the dresser and with all his might tried to push it. That's when Corey stood up and helped his best friend push the firm object. Together they pushed it towards the stairway. A loud pounding on the door interrupted everything and everyone felt somewhat relieved. Angela numbly stood up and answered the door.

Three paramedics with a stretcher held in one hand each, stood there. They pushed their way through the apartment and took the portable bed and lowered the extension making it hit the floor. One of them touched Topanga's shoulder as if to tell she could move. Nodding, she rose off the floor to met by immediate stinging from her knees. She found her them cut and bleeding.

The paramedics took a needle of muscle relaxer and injected it in Jack's arm. Amazingly, with in ten seconds his body stopped shaking, his eyes halted from spinning, and his face returned back to normal. That's when the medical experts carried his body from the floor to the stretcher. After placing white light sheets over his body, they strapped him in the bed. Following that, they lifted up extensions.

"We are going to take him Philadelphia Memorial. We can take one person on the ambulance with us. Anyone?" one man offered.

Everyone looked towards Sean, so he suggested; "He's my brother, I'll go."

As Sean went to follow the stretcher, Corey placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Sean looked behind him with tears glistening his eyes. He then continued to follow the medical staff outside the door and into the elevator.

Everyone back in the apartment tried to suck in what they all had just witnessed. How can you possibly go one with your life, let alone your day after witnessing someone you love having a seizure? Corey walked over to his, now very brave, wife and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I am very proud of you, Topanga. Very proud." he said with shock still hovering his tone.

"I have no clue how I did it." Topanga confessed with tears filling her big eyes. "It's like there was something in me that took over and did all that stuff without letting my feelings intrude."

After pushing her dirty blonde hair off her forehead, Corey kissed her on the forehead. Then he urged everyone to come to his car and they would all go to the hospital together.

In the loud screaming ambulance Sean sat in the passenger's seat with his head straight forward. He couldn't bare to see his brother looking in the pain that he was in. All he could handle, barely, was hearing his brother moaning off and on.

"Can you tell me your name?" the attendant in the back asked.

"Jack Hunter." Jack stated in a state of rushed, slurred, and jumbled words.

Hearing his brother barely say his name caused more tears to roll down Sean's face. Right away, self consciously, he wiped them away. He fought to keep his focus on all good things. Everything was going to be alright. In a short ten minutes the ambulance pulled up to the hospital's emergency doors.

The back doors of the truck flipped open immediately and many more hospital staff grabbed the steel bars of the stretcher and pulled it out onto the ground. Without wasting anytime at all, the team of doctors and nurses rushed Jack in through the sliding doors.

The driver of the ambulance walked up next to Sean. "Want me to accompany you?"

Sean nodded slowly and stepped forward. Together the two of them stepped through the sliding doors and walked down to where the doctors took his brother. He watched with a large glass window dividing the hallway and the room.

"Would you like to go in?" the attendant asked.

Once again Sean nodded as he pushed through the door. He found a chair that sat by the bed Jack lied in. Jack's eyes shifting from what the doctors were doing to Sean.

"Why am I all wet?" the words came out a little more clearer this time but were still a little muddled.

A nurse who injected an IV in where his arm connected with his elbow replied with, "When a person has a seizure, they usually lose all bowel movement and that's why your all wet. After I hook up this IV I will get you some different clothes."

"Thank you." Jack always polite said with more clarity in his voice.

The nurse flashed him a smile after she finished connecting the fluids with his arm. Then she left to get him the clothes. Once she came back they changed him and then prepared him for both an MRI and CT scan. As they took him down there, Sean walked into the waiting room. It was the same one he was at with Jack not even a year ago when they found out their father had passed away.


	2. What's Shakin'

_Okay its me again! Just wanting to say a few things to my lovely reviewers!_

_ Countertiger- X: I did not see my friend having the seiszure, he had it in front of our church. I was in my youth group at that time, thank the Lord I didn't see it...I would have died. I only know the stuff around everything (besides the fact he's a good friend of mine) because I interviewed him about it. _

_ Lizzy21- Thank you sooo much for the information! It helps tremedously! Anytime you find something not accurate let me know! _

_ Fufulpin- You've seen someone have a seiszure...wow, that's hard! I really can't imagine!_

_ Sunrise19- I sure hope your friend is okay! And I put the What Shaking thing because I said a joke to my friend when he had his, you'll understand when you read this chapter  
_

Sean walked into the empty waiting room and found himself a seat. As he slowly sat down, he saw the place where he found out his father had died during his open heart surgery. The pain that was once pushed away and forgotten started to haunt him all over again. But he forced himself to remain calm. Now, his brother's life was at stake.

You just wanna take all my family away, don't you God? My mother never stayed around, my father...the chance I did have with him he died and now Jack. His thoughts growled. As more tears of anguish ran down his cheeks, an elevator came up the floor and the doors slid open. Everyone who was left from the apartment came out of the transportation and rushed into the waiting room.

Sean looked up with a light grin on his face. "I knew it wouldn't take you guys that long to get here."

"Well my best friend's brother is in the hospital, I had to be there for him." Corey replied as he sat down next to Sean.

"Thanks Corey, I appreciate it."

Everyone sat down all around Sean and this time the desire to start conversation was greater but yet, it was harder. Rachel had found herself terrified. She could not get the image of Jack's startled face when he starting shaking out of her head. It kept on replaying again and again like someone in her head was pressing the rewind button over and over.

Then the elevator opened again, this time out came Alan and Amy Matthews with the mentor and teacher George Finney rushed through. They all hustled in front of Sean and everyone else.

"We came as soon as we heard, how is he?" Alan questioned.

"He's having an MRI and CT scan done right now. He seemed okay in the ambulance." Sean reported fighting the urge of breaking down.

Everyone nodded in relief and the three adults all sat down. An hour past until they saw a doctor come. Sean immediately jumped out of his seat and walked to the doctor.

"How's my brother?" he questioned with anxiety tugging at his heart.

"The MRI and CT Scan went really well. Right now I am going to ask him a bunch of questions about his medical history. You're welcome to join me if you want." the doctor replied.

After nodding, the doctor lead the way. The hallway seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. The silence between the doctor and Sean, made Sean very uncomfortable. He had so many questions spinning in his head but the appearance the doctor gave him apprehension about even thinking the things in his head.

They stopped at a room full of other people needing to be treated for their own emergencies. Some of them had curtains surrounding their beds, then others had the curtains half way pulled. The doctor stopped at one that had the sheets half way closing in the space around.

Sean looked at his half brother. Jack's once tan skin color had been drained and very pale. His once full light pink lips had become dark brown. His eyes, the hardest for Sean to look into, were barely holding any light in them.

"Jack, my name is Dr. Mark Johnson and I would like to ask you a few questions." the doctor spoke.

"Go right ahead." Jack slowly answered.

As the doctor pulled up a stool, Sean found a seat right next to his brother's side. He slowly sat down in the well cushioned seat and waited for the doctor to begin the questions. Before he could, Jack slowly turned his head to his terrified younger half brother.

"You know I was just joking right?" with a smile Jack admitted.

Sean shook his head as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

To his reaction Jack softly laughed. He searched for eye contact from Sean but it wasn't successful. So he continued, "The silence was just so weird so I decided to get up and do a little dance for you guys. Did you like it?"

"How can you joke about this? You could have died!" Sean cried.

"Aw, come on now it wasn't that bad." Jack replied as he sat up a little in his bed.

Anger grabbed a hold of Sean's emotions that were once upset, scared and freaked out. He watched his brother, half brother, have a seizure probably the scariest thing he had to witness. And when you lived in a trailer park, you witness some terrifying things.

The doctor then began interrogating Jack about everything. Asking him every question about his health. Nothing could hit what was exactly wrong with the young man. So, Dr Johnson ordered him to stay the entire night. All for the sake of precautions.

All the gang and the adults took their turns two at a time coming to see their sick friend. First came Corey and Topanga. Corey held his wife's hand good and tight. As they pushed past the curtains, Jack's face slightly lit up.

"Hey guys!" he quietly exclaimed.

"Hey Jack, how are you feeling?" Topanga immediately inquired.

Just then a large yawn escaped out of Jack's mouth. He smiled once his mouth shut.

"Well, if you didn't noticed...I am very tired. Doctor Mark says when your body shakes that much you get very drained. Just try sometime, shaking your entire body for five minutes and you'll be exhausted."

The married slightly smiled at Jack's attempt to be funny. He had this brave attitude that could be easily figured out. He tried to be strong but what if a scary diagnosis was thrown his way, how would the courage stand then?

The visits had to be short and concise only because Jack's exhaustion level was rising quickly. Eric helped Rachel gathered her courage and they visited their best friend. It took all her strength, for Rachel not to turn back and run towards the exit. However, Eric's firm grasp on her shoulders disagreed with her idea.

The two of them walked into the large room. Once, they found Jack's bed both sat down in the chairs next to his side.

"Hey Jack, what's shaking...hopefully not you?" Eric teased as always.

Jack found himself laughing at the joke. On the other hand, Rachel disliked the attempt. This was a very serious and rough time and Eric's attempts to boost his comic ego was disgusting her.

"And Sean told us how you were just joking about this. Good job! Sure got us all freaked. Then he told us you were trying to dance, thing is Jack...us white boys cant really..." Eric trailed on.

"Eric, would you please shut up!" Rachel snapped.

Both Eric and Jack were startled by the sudden outburst. They looked at each other and back at the girl they once argued for. Her olive green eyes were two deep pools of desperation and anxiety.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Jack questioned as he reached his arm out and had his hand touch her thigh.

"I can't stand to hear Eric crack these jokes right now after seeing you...you, fall and just shake." Rachel confessed as tears streamed down her light cheeks.

Jack loosened his once tight grip and he filled with compassion. "Rachel, whatever happens to me. I want you treat me as normally as possible. Okay?"

"I'll try."


End file.
